


Workout

by FujurPreux



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Alec, Kissing, Light Bondage, M/M, Magnus Bane Needs A Hug, POV Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-14 18:47:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18953629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FujurPreux/pseuds/FujurPreux
Summary: Spoilers for the second half of season 3.Magnus and Alec work out their frustrations during a workout session.





	Workout

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sadisticsparkle (sadisticsparkle)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadisticsparkle/gifts).



Magnus had a plethora of reasons to keep refusing invitation after invitation to participate in combat training sessions. Watching was fine, but if he had to get all sweaty and exhausted, he preferred to do it the fun way. After all, his magic allowed him to resort to less pedestrian ways of self-defense - or attack, for that matter -, making the entire thing pointless. However, during his stint as a non-magical individual, during which he gave a go to this kind of physicality, Magnus discovered the one thing that made the ordeal bearable: how easily flustered the instructor was. 

For everyone else, Alexander was a wonder of professionalism. Always proper, like dignity personified. Demanding and even harsh, he trained soldiers who didn't only had to survive demon attacks; they had to come back victorious. Yet, his resolve went down the drain whenever Magnus, who at the time had little else to do, deigned to put on a tank top and sweatpants and head to the gym. Pretty soon, Alexander stopped bothering to make those anything but closed sessions. He never declined, either, and they always ended up rolling around somewhere. They didn't even make it to the bed at times. Nothing to complain about, though.

That one day, Alexander had spent the entire morning working on some negotiations with the Clave but neither side wanted to make any concessions. After several hours of getting nowhere, they were forced to table it. Magnus wasn't privy of the details - yet - but it had had to be big since Alexander was unable to keep his frustration bleeding to the exercise. While this was bad by itself, on top of that Magnus' mind decided to replay his own problems in a loop with no way to stop it, which in turn caused him to make more mistakes than normal. Talk about the perfect storm.

"Again," Alexander said, frowning and tapping the floor with his stick. 

"Yes, yes," Magnus replied, getting into position. He kept his eyes on Alexander and launched forward with the idea of hitting him on the chest. However, the image of an old cookbook that he had forgotten in his - in _Lorenzo's_ apartment - appeared in his mind. In the middle of being upset about it, he felt the gush from Alexander's stick brushing his side.

"Again. And pay attention, please." 

Both the first and the last words were nearly growls, the kind that in another context made Magnus's tongue want to find its way to inappropriate places. Right now, though, it only worked to fuel Magnus's irritation further. Fine, he told himself. He would pay attention and for once show Alexander why no one should meddle with a former immortal with centuries-worth of experience under his belt. 

Magnus' mouth became a thin line as he leaned forward and held his stick with both hands. He was ready.

Alexander attacked and Magnus feinted an opening. When the first tried to take advantage of it, the latter tripped the expert Shadowhunter by getting his stick between his feet and sweep them under him with a quick and graceful movement. Alexander hit the floor just as gracelessly and as expected. 

"Oh, would you look at that! I do have it in me!"

But Alexander didn't give him time to celebrate. He swung his weapon at Magnus' feet. Magnus jumped, but Alexander changed the stick's direction at the last moment to return the favor and tangle it between his legs, making the warlock lose balance and fall down in front of him.

"Not my favorite way to end up on the floor with you, but I guess it'll do," Magnus groaned, rubbing his backside. 

Alexander smirked. "Nice move. Unexpected and not badly executed."

"Not badly - ?" Magnus exclaimed, offended. "I'll show you an unexpected and not-badly executed move!" He then pounced on Alexander to tickle him, attacking each and every one of his weak spots. It was a little known flaw that he was sure not even Alexander's siblings knew about but that Magnus was happy to exploit whenever he could. 

What followed was a glorious moment of both of them rolling around on the floor fighting for the control of Magnus' hands. Had he had magic, he would've cheated and used a spell to bind Alexander's wrists together. As things were, though, he got lucky and found a discarded whip within reach he used to do just that. Son, Alexander's were tied held over his head.

"Magnus?" Alexander asked, panting. 

Despite everything, despite this day and despite the past week, the expression of eternal trust Alexander regaled Magnus with didn't falter when he phrased his question. It shone on his beautiful face, a kind of innocence that belonged only to him. Magnus couldn't help but lean down for a kiss. Alexander lifted his head to kiss him back, wiggling under the restraints. Following a hunch, Magnus deepened the kiss and pushed Alexander harder against the floor. He was rewarded with a moan.

"Mmm… interesting,"Magnus murmured. Alexander made an interrogative grunt that Magnus answered with a, "Hold that thought," before standing up and hurrying to double check that all the entrances were locked, leaving a confused boyfriend on the floor. They were, and Alexander had cleared up his schedule for one more hour to be with his boyfriend, so it was time for step two. 

When Magnus came back, he found that Alex had sat down on the floor but hadn't bothered or even tried to release himself from the whip. 

"Magnus, what are you doing?"

Magnus grabbed a very long rope from its place on the wall to play with it as he smiled in Alexander's direction. "It seems like the two of us are awfully stressed so, how would you feel about doing something about it?"

"Wasn't that what we were doing?"

"I don't think so, no."

Alexander's eyes widened, seemingly catching up on what Magnus was proposing. "Fine. I'm listening."

Magnus made a bigger show of playing with the rope in his hands. "Stand up, Alexander, and follow me."

Alexander did as requested and Magnus led him to one the columns, sighing inwardly when he realized he would need a chair for what he intended to do. How dared his boyfriend be that tall. But Magus was determined to make this work, so he picked up one on the way. 

"Stand right there." Magnus proceeded to fasten the rope to the whip with expert knots. Then, he went around the column. "Keep your hands over your head." After that, he stood on the chair to finish his work. When Magnus went down the chair, he caressed Alexander's chest with his open palm on his way down. "If you want us to stop, just tell me." 

Alexander nodded and Magnus leaned to kiss his cheek, smirking when the first tried to turn his head for a kiss on the mouth and found himself stopped by the restraints. He then trashed around testing them, but even without magic they were sturdy.

Magnus took a step back and folded his arms, enjoying the spectacle. "Why didn't we do this before?"

"No idea. But this is actually making me more stressed." 

"Oh, no. We have to correct that." Magnus reached out to cup Alexander's cheek in his hand, caressing him with his thumb. As he expected, his boyfriend leaned against the touch, tilting his head and offering the other side of his neck. Magnus took advantage of it to start kissing it while his other hand snuck under his shirt to pinch his nipples. 

Alexander gasped and twisted his arms again.

"Do you like that?" Magnus asked, knowing quite well he did, his hand still roaming against the skin of his boyfriend's chest. The skin of his boyfriend's amazingly defined chest. There were many reasons why he had fallen in love with him, but that he was so deliciously built did the opposite of hurting.

Alexander nodded and Magnus lifted the shirt all the way to his armpits and bent his head down to lick the nipples he had pinched, basking in the moans he got in response. He played there for a while, listening to Alexander's breathing and heartbeat growing faster and faster. They were not the only things growing either, but Magnus would get there when he felt like it. He nibbled his way down to Alexander's waistband where he spent some more time tugging it with his teeth and gently scraping the skin.

"Magnus… Magnus, please..."

Magnus straightened up to grab Alexander's chin and look into his eyes. For a moment, he wished he could have shown him his cat eyes. Alexander loved to see them, and they always pushed him further on the path of becoming undone. But this was the present. A horrible present where he didn't have them anymore. However, Magnus didn't have time to dwell on that. Instead, he had to focus on what he could do for his lover right now. "Please what?" he asked in a stern tone.

Alexander had problems uttering certain words. Certain sex-related words that clashed with his uptight upbringing - as well as with his uptight personality, to be fair. Of course, Magnus delighted on putting them in a position where he had to say them. There was nothing inherently bad about them, after all, and he got off on making the proud Head of the New York Institute beg for the kind of lewd acts not that long ago he didn't dare to think about. Alexander didn't mind at all doing them, but asking for them verbally got him stuck even under circumstances when he could just grab Magnus' hand and guide it to where he wanted it. Which was also amusing, but not the point of this particular exercise.

Alexander's face took on a fierce shade of red and he tried to look away from Magnus, but the latter didn't allow it. He held his boyfriend chin between his thumb and his index finger and tapped his cheek with the other three.

"Alexander, look at me and tell me what you want. You won't get it otherwise."

Magnus got a glare in return for his troubles, something he was very okay with. The angrier Alexander got, the harder he came.

"You realize that I can walk away and leave you here until your attitude improves, do you not?"

He wouldn't have, to be honest. That was for a more advanced stage of the game, perhaps one or two months, and he had to build up to that. Right now, the threat was enough. Besides, it worked as intended.

Alexander drew a big breath and stared at his loving boyfriend. It was the kind of stare that would have frozen a demon into place. But not Magnus. He relished it and filed it with the rest in his mind's cabinet.

"A blowjob," Alexander said in the end. The word came out strong and fierce and it made Magnus' own cock throb. "I want a blowjob."

He didn't say please, but it was enough for Magnus to start beaming with pride. "What you're saying is that you want me on my knees sucking your dick?"

Alexander was starting to get desperate and to thrash with his restraints even harder. "Yes!" he exclaimed far too loudly to Magnus' joy. "Suck me." He panted and, when he saw that Magnus wasn't moving, he added, "Please."

Magnus leaned down to kiss him, deeply and with fervor. Alexander answered in kind.

"How could I say no if you're asking like that?"

That said, he went down on his knees. He could've kept teasing Alexander, but he didn't want to press his luck. Besides, the urge to feel the weight and the taste of Alexander's cock on his tongue was unbearable. Magnus tugged down his boyfriend's pants and underwear and he took a moment to marvel at the sight in front of him before he wrapped his lips around his boyfriend's tip.

Alexander threw his head backward, a moan caught in his throat. Magnus smiled. He sucked and sucked and played with his tongue and looked up to see Alexander's struggle against the rope. He normally liked grabbing Magnus' hair whenever he got a blowjob, but now he was unable to. Thus, he added frustrated grunts to the panting and moans in his repertoire of sexy sounds that drove Magnus up to a wall. 

But he never asked to stop.

Magnus reached to grab Alexander's balls. To feel that touch was all he was missing to come inside Magnus' mouth. Magnus took it all and then licked Alexander clean. 

"So, how was it?" Magnus asked, standing up and licking his fingers, gazing at the stunning sight that was Alexander's face in the afterglow. To know that he had been the only one to have ever seen it made him feel about to explode. Both out of love and because of how much he needed to come.

"Fantastic," Alexander accepted, stretching like the pleased kitten he looked like. "How can I return the favor?"

Magnus kissed him again. "Glad to hear that. On both accounts" He rubbed himself against Alexander's leg and moaned and licked Alexander's ear. "I'm open to suggestions."

Alexander sighed and did his best to press himself against his boyfriend. "Like - like this, but with me facing the wall while you - " He stumbled again, which made Magnus chuckle. "While you _fuck_ me at your heart's content?"

Magnus didn't have to make a show of moaning louder. "Now, that's an idea." 

There were the logistics to think about, though. With his magic, it would've been so easy. Now, though, he'd have to go up the chair again, untie and then tie Alexander back once he turned around. Having such a reminder of his new reality would've been a mood killer if he hadn't been so hard or if his boyfriend hadn't been so eager.

He went up the chair, then, to make the switch, briefly wondering if Alexander would be, as he suspected, into honor bondage. But that would take some explanation and, to be honest, Magnus' need to bury himself in that ass triumphed everything else. He worked as fast as possible, his long and agile fingers undoing the knots only to do them again as soon as Alexander turned around. It felt like forever, but when he finally dropped his pants and dove into his boyfriend's tight entrance, the universe reduced to just the two of them in a moment that became eternity. 

All of Magnus' problems vanished. They faded into the background, replaced by the pleasure he found in Alexander's body and in his grunts of encouragement. 

Magnus came hard, shivering and resting his forehead against the back of Alexander's neck, catching his breath. 

"I love you," Alexander murmured.

Magnus smiled and kissed the back of his boyfriend's head. "I love you too."

A nice moment of silence followed while the two of them stayed there, doing nothing but exist and enjoy the familiarity of the feeling of their flesh touching each other.

"Magnus?" Alexander said after a while. "Would you mind untying me? I can't feel my hands."

That startled Magnus back into reality. His magicless reality. "Yes, of course," he replied cheerfully despite this being the worst timeline. His only comfort came from the idea that he could have this again. Maybe.

"What do you think about an encore some other day?" he asked a few moments later, rubbing Alexander's wrists and hands to help with the circulation.

"I'd love to."

Oh. So he could have it.

"Good. Because there are other things that I would like to try. How about we add a blindfold next time?"

Alexander tilted his head as he pretended to think, but his smile betrayed him. "A blindfold? Interesting."

"And other things. But I'll tell you about them as we move along." And when he figured out where he could buy that kind of items. Not being able of making the right gear appear with a handwave was frustrating.

Alexander kissed him again, soft and full of promises. 

Magnus threw his arms around his boyfriend's neck looking for comfort. This was reality. This was his life now. It wasn't that terrible, right?

He would make do.

He would have to make do, one way or the other.


End file.
